Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat O
Heat O of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars was the fifteenth of sixteen heats which determined the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat O was originally broadcast on January 19, 2001 on BBC Two. *Coincidentally, in Heat O the names of the two robots to go out in Round 1 both began with an O. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Panic Attack (4) vs Overkill GTI vs S.M.I.D.S.Y. S.M.I.D.S.Y. immediately charged at Overkill GTI, who's front wedge dug into the arena floor and ripped off a piece of it. Overkill GTI flipped S.M.I.D.S.Y., but Panic Attack lifted it up and carried it around. S.M.I.D.S.Y. got flipped again before Panic Attack pinned Overkill GTI onto the arena wall. It got away, but once of its tyres got a puncture. Panic Attack and S.M.I.D.S.Y. then pushed Overkill GTI around before attacking each other. Cease was called and the judges put Overkill GTI out. Qualified: Panic Attack & S.M.I.D.S.Y. Aggrobot 2 (20) vs Oblivion 2 vs Saw Point All three robots charged at each other straight away, with Saw Point driving over Oblivion 2 three times. Aggrobot 2 pushed Saw Point away. Oblivion 2 seemed immobilised straight away. the House Robots came in; Sir Killalot grabbed Oblivion 2's axe, but didn't cut it off. Sir Killalot spun Oblivion 2 around, before teaming up with the other House Robots to pit Oblivion 2. Qualified: Aggrobot 2 & Saw Point Semi-Finals Panic Attack (4) vs Saw Point Panic Attack immediately put Saw Point on it's side before picking it up and pushing it into the arena wall. Panic Attack then piggybacked Saw Point around the arena. It finally let Saw Point go, but it was immobilised. The House Robots came in, Dead Metal slicing into one of Saw Point's wheels. Sir Killalot picked Saw Point up, but Panic Attack tried unsuccessfully to lift Killalot up, ending up lifting itself off the ground. Killalot finally pitted Saw Point as Panic Attack pushed Shunt around the arena until time ran out. Winner: Panic Attack Aggrobot 2 (20) vs S.M.I.D.S.Y. S.M.I.D.S.Y. immediately pushed the seeded Aggrobot 2 into the arena wall. A blast of flame from the arena side walls set fire to the top of S.M.I.D.S.Y., but it recovered and pushed Aggrobot 2 across the arena floor. Aggrobot 2 finally stopped and the House Robots came in for the kill. Sergeant Bash and Sir Killalot both clawed Aggrobot 2, Killalot ripping some sort of stuffing out of the back. Aggrobot 2 was on the floor flipper, but Dead Metal pushed it off, before Sir Killalot picked it up and spun it round. Winner: S.M.I.D.S.Y. Final Panic Attack (4) vs S.M.I.D.S.Y. At first, S.M.I.D.S.Y. seemed to be too fast for Panic Attack, slamming the former champs, but not using the jaws. Panic Attack couldn't pick S.M.I.D.S.Y. up either until it got its forks into one of S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s wheel arches and dragged it around the arena. S.M.I.D.S.Y. finally broke free, but Panic Attack got underneath it again and dropped it in the pit. Heat Winner: Panic Attack Trials During the Fourth Wars, alongside the main competition, a Pinball Warrior and Sumo Basho Competition were also held. Unlike the similar competitions of the Third Wars, these trials featured successful qualifiers for Series 4. In between the first and second rounds of each heat, a Pinball run took place, and two sumo attempts took place in between Round 2 and the Heat Final in each of the first eight heats. For Heat O, the Pinball featured Invertabrat. Pinball Warrior - Invertabrat Score: 95 points Category:The Fourth Wars Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice